1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to image capturing devices and, particularly, to an image capturing device and an auto-photographing method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Most cameras have a self-timing function. The self-timing function triggers a shutter of the camera automatically to allow the user to take pictures freehanded. One of the challenges of utilizing the self-timing function is that someone or an object may undesirably or suddenly appear into the to-be-photographed scene during the delay of the shutter and become a part of the picture, thus ruining the captured picture.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide an image capturing device and auto-photographing method thereof, which can overcome the above-mentioned problem.